User talk:Naihilus Ceris
Hi, welcome to Mass Effect Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Nazara page. Be sure to check out our Style Guide and Community Guidelines to help you get started, and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- SpartHawg948 (Talk) 14:11, January 30, 2010 Hammerhead Tank. Hello ! I noticed your comment about the Hammerhead tank on your user page. Do you have any knowledge as to when Bioware will release it for download ? Like you, it seems, I cannot wait for it ! --TheCzechDuck 14:40, February 15, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks for your reply. Why do you only 'almost like' Tali ? She is certainly my favourite character. I agree with you that Legion is simply brilliant. I wish that the player could recruit him earlier. --TheCzechDuck 23:19, February 15, 2010 (UTC) iSigned by: Naihilus Ceris/i 17:48, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Signed by: Naihilus Ceris 17:51, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Geth vs. quarians. I noticed that you said that you would stand with the geth should a war between them and the quarians break out. I am afraid that I disagree with you. I prefer the quarians, although I also like the geth. As Admiral Daro'Xen says, the quarians have 'paid enough for their mistakes' concerning the geth. TheCzechDuck 21:12, February 17, 2010 (UTC) *But do you not think that three hundred years of vagrancy have taught the quarians a lesson ? TheCzechDuck 03:32, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Regarding your list I don't think Jacob is gangsta-like at all. His accent makes it clear that he's black, as I could tell without looking at him. However, he speaks clearly and doesn't use 'black colloquialisms' or at least I don't remember him using any. As a black person I would say his character is a step in the right direction regarding stereotypes; He's a good guy, carries himself with dignity and is fairly responsible. As a game player however I found him pretty boring. Thanks for your time. Vegnas 17:25, February 18, 2010 (UTC) : That's in his romance, correct? Because I never bothered with it, for the reason stated above. :D Vegnas 17:36, February 18, 2010 (UTC) I know the quarians are at fault, but Tali is pretty young and thus not responsible for what her ancestors did. She should be more frustrated at her elders for their stagnation and waffling rather than the geth, but those quarians teach 'loyalty to the clan' so her behavior expected, at least to me. Vegnas 19:22, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Also regarding your list, and randomly curious, why take issue with Thane being an omnivore? I assumed that most characters were omnivores... --Lilliful 20:18, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Rannoch is the quarian homeworld. I was unsure about them living on the planet, as I thought the station the geth were on in Legion's mission was an isolated situation. The quarians make it sound like the geth have a taken their planet hostage so it's hard for me to tell. Vegnas 20:23, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Two Things It was set as a policy that anything from the video archive and the Dossiers stays in those respective articles. We didn't see a need to duplicate information and there is no need to. Please stop adding that infromation to the article as it isn't doens't belong there. Also note our policy about insulting other users which can be accessed from the link to the community guidelines above. Lancer1289 17:40, September 9, 2010 (UTC) :Please also note that mass removal of content from articles is considered vanslsim. Do not do that again. Lancer1289 17:50, September 9, 2010 (UTC)